44 Ways To Make A Girl Happy
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Short drabbles to every 44 on the list. Very fluffy Smitchie with some Naitlyn.


So this kind of story has been in my head for a while now. I warn you now that this is full of fluff! lol. It's basicly a short drabble to every one of the 44 ways. Some are long and some are short. All of these also follow on from one another. I was going to do this chapter by chapter but i decided to just make it like this. I am working on the next part of Dare and for the sequel to Bank Hiest... i could use some help for Bank Hiest... so if anyone has ideas on how where they would like the story to go... im very open to them because i started one version and i completely erased that as it just had no solid story line any more.

Anyway i just want to tell you that this term... or until november... updates are going to be slow as this is my last term of school and with exams and the never ending homework and SAC's... its going to be pretty busy but i will do as much writing as i can. So i just ask that you wish me the best luck because as of yesterday.. the registrations for uni's opened and putting in prefrences in and such.... so that is kind of scary.

So i think that i am now going to leave and let you read this incredibably long one-shot...lol. Now i wish i had my own guy to treat me like this... oh well. He'll come around one day...lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney and whoever created this 44 ways to make a girl happy list. (any guys who read this should read the list carefully lol)

This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome!**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**44 Ways to Make a Girl Happy**

**1-Touch Her Waist**

There was a small country fair in Mitchie's hometown. Mitchie had asked Connect 3 and Caitlyn to stop there for a short rest from the tour as Mitchie always went every year. Everyone had been excited about the proposal as they were looking forward to taking a small break from working so much. Walking through the crowd after watching the fireworks, Mitchie felt Shane's hand on her waist, gently helping her get through the mass of people. The smile never left Mitchie's face for the rest of the night as she linked her hand with Shane's that was on her waist.

**2-Talk To Her**

While Connect 3 were at their meet and greet session, Mitchie slipped away onto the tour bus for a little rest. Touring with the boys and Caitlyn was more than she could have ever asked for but it did take a lot out of you. Grabbing a notebook out, Mitchie situated herself on the couch and just let the words flow out of her. She had already told Caitlyn that she didn't feel like joining everyone for dinner tonight and she understood that. Mitchie was surprised to hear the door to the bus open and for Shane's head to appear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to spend some time with you" Shane responded, sitting himself beside Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and closed her notebook and looked up at Shane.

"So what do you say we get some pizza for dinner?" she asked.

"Perfect" Shane answered. The pizza was ordered and while waiting Mitchie and Shane just talked with each other. To them this would be a perfect date and neither would have it any other way.

**3-Share Secrets**

Making sure that Shane was watching her, Mitchie leaned in closer to Caitlyn and whispered something to her. Caitlyn starting laughing softly, sneaking a look at Shane to see that watching them curiously.

"Make it seem really important" Mitchie whispered to her.

"This is mean but it will be fun to see Shane get annoyed that he doesn't know what we're doing" Caitlyn replied, also whispering. The girls kept up their whispering, making it seem like there was a real big secret that only the girls could know. Later on that night Shane confronted Mitchie, wanting to know what she was whispering about to Caitlyn. Mitchie looked at him with a soft smile before leaning up and whispering in his ear

"I was telling her just how perfect you are"

**4-Give Her Your Jacket**

At one of the hotels that the tour stopped off, Mitchie had to admit that she would be happy to be sleeping in a normal bed and a normal sized shower for one night. After showering and getting dressed in some old tracksuit pants and a black singlet, Mitchie told Caitlyn that she was going to get some fresh air. The air was colder than Mitchie thought but she paid it no mind, she had just come out here to think about things. Sitting down on one of the deck chairs by the pool, Mitchie wrapped her arms around herself in a effort to warm herself up a little bit. Looking up at the stars, she didn't even realise that someone had followed her out. Mitchie jumped when something warm was draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see Shane smiling down at her and that's when she noticed the jacket on her shoulders.

"I thought you might be a little cold" he said as he sat behind her and pulled her to him. Mitchie pulled the jacket closer around herself as she made herself comfortable. The two of them just sat there in the quiet and watched the stars, stealing kisses every now and again.

**5-Kiss Her Slowly**

Mitchie walked over to Shane as he was waiting to go on stage and perform. Their opening act was one song away from finishing their set.

"Hey there" Mitchie said once she had reached him. Shane instantly brightened up and tightly hugged her. He pressed his forehead against her and looked straight into her eyes. Mitchie smiled at him.

"You're going to be great tonight" she whispered. "You always are"

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly, his face inching closer to hers.

"I don't know. I think you're just here as the answer to my wish every time I wish on a star" Mitchie replied. Shane hugged her tighter as he slowly lowered his lips onto hers. Neither rushed the kiss. It was able to show them just how much they loved each other. When Shane pulled away Mitchie was in a daze.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that" she said with a smile. Shane just laughed before he was called onto the stage. With one last kiss he released her and walked over to where he was supposed to be to walk onto the stage.

**6-Hug Her**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking after the show. They were waiting for the boys to finish changing so that they could all get some food. Mitchie was standing with her back to the change rooms so she didn't see Shane come out or him signal to Caitlyn to keep quiet.

"When are those boys going to be finished because im getting hun-" Mitchie's sentence was cut off as Shane placed his hands on her waist and spun her around to face him. Mitchie let out a squeal of fright and placed her hands on Shane's chest to steady herself after Shane had spun her. Shane just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shane!" Mitchie said as she slapped his arm. "Don't scare me like that"

"I'm sorry if I couldn't wait any longer to hug you" he smoothly said. Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You saved yourself that time" she mumbled as Shane just laughed and released her.

**7-Hold Her**

Shane entered the conversation with Mitchie and Caitlyn while they waited for Nate and Jason. He watched as Mitchie's face was lit up with a smile as she shared some stories of when she was younger with Caitlyn. Shane moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mitchie stopped talking for a minute to smile at him and turned back to Caitlyn, moving closer to him as she did so and wrapped her own arm around his waist.

**8-Laugh With Her**

Finally the group were able to leave and get some food. They had already been told off for just hanging around getting in the way of the clean-up crew. Mitchie and Shane had laughed quietly to themselves. After a dinner in a small cafe, Caitlyn had suggested that they go and get some ice-cream. They found an ice-cream stall in a small park. There was hardly anyone there so they were safe to spend a good night out. The night was filled with laughs and stories. Most of the laughter had come from when Mitchie had squashed the last part of her ice-cream on Shane's face.

"Mitchie!" he said, grabbing a napkin to wipe it off. Mitchie just shook her head and continued to laugh while the others watched on in amusement. Shane suddenly had an idea as he glanced down at his own ice-cream. He quickly stood up and pulled Mitchie up with him, keeping a hold on her so that she wouldn't get away.

"What are you doing Shane?" Mitchie asked through her laughs. Shane said nothing but simply held up his own ice-cream. Mitchie stopped laughing and tried to get out of Shane's arms.

"Shane no!" she said, trying to duck her face as Shane brought the ice-cream close to her face. Shane just laughed before pressing it to her face. The others laughed as Mitchie squealed and attempted to get out of Shane's arms again.

"Shane!" she said. She suddenly reached up and grabbed the ice-cream from Shane startling him and pressing it to his face also. Both starting laughing at how childish they were acting.

"I'll never understand you two" Nate said, looking at two of his closest friends with ice-cream all over their face. Mitchie laughed and looked up at Shane. He was still laughing softly.

**9-Invite Her Somewhere**

"Mitchie" Shane called out as he stepped onto the bus.

"Hang on" came Mitchie's voice from where the beds were. Shane smiled as he sat down and waited for her. 2 minutes later Mitchie walked out to where Shane was. "You called?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I did" Shane said as he stood. "There's a family lunch on tomorrow and I would like to ask you if you would like to join me" Shane said. Mitchie smiled and nodded her head. She hadn't had time to properly meet Shane's family yet and the fact that he asked her to join them for lunch made Mitchie feel like she was an important part of Shane's life, just as he was hers.

**10-Let Her Be With You When You're With Your Friends**

After the sound check Shane was just relaxing with Nate and Jason backstage. It was their boy time before they would go on and perform. Mitchie suddenly walked through the door and snatched up a jacket from the floor. She looked up to see the three boys watching her with amused looks. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

"Sorry," Mitchie mumbled. "I'm just.. gonna....go now" she said as she backed out of the room. Shane just laughed and beckoned Mitchie over with his hand.

"You don't have to leave Mitch. Come and sit with me" Shane said as she patted the spot beside him on the couch. Mitchie smiled and skipped over to him, sitting down on the couch and placing her legs over his and resting her head on his shoulder. Shane wrapped an arm around her and continued to watch Jason and Nate play guitar hero.

**11-Smile With Her**

Mitchie watched from the sidelines as Shane did what he did best. The screams that the crowd produced would forever continue to amaze Mitchie. Shane started to dance around on stage, a smile lighting up his face. A smile spread across Mitchie's own face as she watched him. What she didn't expect was for Shane to turn his head and look at her. A different sort of smile graced his face for that small moment that he locked eyes with Mitchie and Mitchie was pretty sure that she had the exact same smile on her own face directed right back at Shane.

**12-Take Pictures With Her**

On a rare day off on tour Mitchie and Shane were lounging around in the front part of the bus. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were doing their own little things in the back end as it was storming outside, preventing them from going out. Mitchie was sitting by Shane's side with his arm around her shoulders. Shane looked down at Mitchie to see that her eyes were closed.

"Mitch?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea?" Mitchie responded, showing Shane that she was no asleep.

"Just seeing if you were awake or not" Shane said. Mitchie just smiled as she nestled closer to Shane. Shane looked at Mitchie before looking at the phone that was next to him. He silently grabbed it and turned on the camera. Aiming the camera at Mitchie, Shane snapped the photo. Mitchie opened her eyes at the noise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"Taking a picture" Shane responded. Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Shane laughed while he lifted his phone and lifted it up higher. "Smile Mitchie" Shane said. Mitchie moved her head closer to Shane's and smiled a bright smile. After the picture had been taken Mitchie and Shane looked at the preview of it.

"It's perfect" Mitchie whispered.

**13-Pull Her Onto Your Lap**

Shane wandered around the arena for where they were going to be performing tonight. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's on your mind popstar?" a soft asked from behind him. Shane turned his head and smiled up at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled in return and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice" Shane murmured. Mitchie laughed and sat down on the armrest of Shane's chair. Shane was quick to grab Mitchie's waist and pull her down onto his own lap. Mitchie gave a squeak of surprise.

"That's better" Shane said.

"You continue to surprise me" Mitchie said as she brushed some of Shane's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm just amazing that way" Shane said as he puffed out his chest.

"You're also a complete softy when it comes to me" Mitchie teased.

"It's what you do to me"

**14-When She Says She Loves You More, Deny It. Fight Back**

Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving only Shane and Mitchie in the front part of the bus. Mitchie was curled up by the heater with a book in her hand. Every so often she would take up a pen and underline something before putting a marker in that page.

"What are you doing Mitch?" Shane asked after watching her for a while. Mitchie looked up at the sound of his voice.

"It's my English assignment. We have to read the book and write an essay on it. Not the most fun thing to do while on tour" Mitchie replied. Shane just smiled before standing up and walking over to Mitchie. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight" he whispered to her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Mitchie said, looking up at him with a smile. Shane's face held a playful look.

"I love you more" he said. Mitchie laughed.

"Pretty sure I love you more. I've loved you since before I even knew you personally" Mitchie replied.

"It's not possible Mitch. There is no way that you could love me more than I love you" Shane said with a soft laugh.

"Fine, you love me more but I've loved you longer" Mitchie said before kissing his cheek and turning back to her book. Shane just smiled and shook his head as he wandered back to bed.

**15-When Her Friends Say I Love Her More Than You, Deny It. Fight Back And Hug Her Tight So She Can't Get To Her Friends. It Makes Her Feel Loved**

The group were strolling down a deserted beach after one of the shows. Because it was a small town, no-one else was around and also because it was pretty late at night. Caitlyn and Mitchie were walking up ahead with their arms linked with each other. Mitchie had just finished telling Caitlyn of what had happened the other night in the bus when she had been doing her English work.

"Shane is such a mush when it comes to you" Caitlyn said with a laugh. The girls snuck a look back at the guys only to see them engaged in a conversation.

"I know" Mitchie responded.

"I love you more Mitchie" Caitlyn teased.

"Excuse me?" came Shane's voice. The girls stopped walking and turned around to see the boys standing there, Shane walking towards them.

"Something wrong Shane?" Caitlyn asked with a smile.

"Yes there is something wrong" Shane said. "You can't love Mitchie more than me"

"Oh yea, says who?" Caitlyn asked as she held onto Mitchie tighter. Mitchie laughed and also held onto Caitlyn. Shane came to a stop right in front of the girls.

"Says me, Mitchie's boyfriend" Shane said as he reached out and snatched Mitchie out of Caitlyn's grip and held her to him so that she couldn't escape to Caitlyn.

**16-Always Hug Her And Say "I Love You" When You See Her**

Mitchie woke up earlier than usual. She quietly got up out of bed and made her way to where the couch was. The bus was rolling along gently and the sun was only beginning to rise. Standing in the small kitchen, Mitchie began to make herself a cup of tea. She didn't even hear someone else wake up until she felt a hand on her waist. Mitchie uttered a small scream before turning around only to come face-to-face with Shane. Shane said nothing but simply wrapped his arms around her. Mitchie melted into the embrace.

"I love you" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too Shane" Mitchie said just as quietly so as not to stop their moment.

**17-Kiss Her Unexpectedly**

"Connect 3 to the stage now!" a voice yelled over the speakers backstage. People were running around everywhere to get everything set. Jason and Nate came running past Mitchie to get onto the stage. Shane came around last and slowed down as he came to Mitchie.

"Hurry up Shane, you're gonna be late" Mitchie said with a laugh. Shane just smiled and quickly stole a kiss as he walked past her. Mitchie was left surprised as Shane disappeared behind the corner.

"That was unexpected" Mitchie mumbled to herself as she found a spot where she could watch the show.

**18-HUG HER FROM BEHIND AROUND THE WAIST**

Tonight Mitchie had offered to cook dinner for everyone for a quiet night on the bus as it was storming heavily outside.

"It smells really good Mitchie" Jason called out. Mitchie laughed.

"Thanks Jase"

"What are you cooking in here?" came Shane's voice. Mitchie turned around from mixing ingredients together to look at Shane.

"The world famous Torres burger" Mitchie replied as she turned back to the stove. Shane walked up to Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him to his chest.

"Shane," Mitchie whined. "I have to get this finished" Shane only tightened his hold on her.

"I'm not stopping you" Shane said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Yea, but you are distracting me" Mitchie replied. Shane laughed and easily moved with Mitchie to where she needed to go, his arms never loosening their hold.

**19-Tell Her She's Beautiful... Not Sexy! They Love To Feel Pretty Not Skanky**

Shane had noticed that Mitchie had become a little quieter after a small meet and greet session. She had avoided talking to anyone on the way back to the bus. The grip that she had on his hand while walking back was firm.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Shane asked once they had reached the bus. Mitchie didn't say anything at first but simply sat down on the chair. Shane sat down beside her.

"What is it Mitch?" Shane pressed again. Mitchie sighed before turning around to answer him.

"Would you say that I'm sexy Shane?"

"I wouldn't say sexy. I would use a word more along the lines of beautiful or stunning to describe you" Shane said. "Why?"

"Someone at the meet and greet said that I was sexy as they walked past and... I don't know, it made me feel..." Mitchie couldn't finish the sentence as she couldn't find the words to say.

"I know what you mean. In my opinion, calling someone sexy is not complimenting the person, only complimenting their looks. I call you beautiful because of who you are inside and out"

"You always know how to make me feel better Shane"

"I just want to make sure you know exactly how pretty you are"

**20-Tell Her The Way You Feel About Her!**

Shane sat on his bunk with his guitar and notebook. Mitchie had inspired a lot of songs from him but none of them every really said how he felt about her.

"_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright"_ Shane softly sang to himself.

"What are you working on Shane?" Nate asked as he walked into the sleeping quarters.

"Just something for Mitchie"

"Would you like any help with it?" Shane contemplated this and he knew that he would need some help.

"Sure. I'll show you what I've got" Shane said.

An hour later Shane was playing the song for Mitchie.

" _When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh" _

"That was beautiful Shane" Mitchie said as she quickly wiped away the tear that had started to slide down her cheek.

"It's how I feel about you Mitch" Shane said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Mitchie. He could feel Mitchie smile into the kiss.

**21-Open Doors For Her, Walk Her To Her Car- It Makes Her Feel Protected, Plus It Never Hurt To Act Like A Gentleman**

"Milady" Shane said as he held the door open for Mitchie as they entered the venue for tonight's concert, bowing lowly.

"You're such a dork" Mitchie laughed.

"You love it Mitch" Shane accused and Mitchie could only blush because she knew that Shane was right.

"Yes I do and I never said that you could stop" Shane smiled as he as he laced their fingers together.

"I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon Mitch"

**22-Tell Her She Means Everything To You, But Mean It**

Mitchie opened the door to Shane's dressing room hoping to wish him luck before the concert as she always did but this time she found nothing.

"Where could he be?" Mitchie asked herself. She was about to close the door when she saw a note with her name on it. Slowly Mitchie opened to see a handwritten letter from Shane. It pretty much just told her exactly how important she was in his life. A cough coming from the door alerted Mitchie to someone else's presence in the room. Mitchie looked up to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"Do you that I have lost count from the amount of times that you have made me cry" Mitchie said. Shane just smiled as he walked over to her.

"I meant every word. You mean the world to me Mitchie" Looking into his eyes, Mitchie could find no trace of doubt.

**23-If It Seems Like There Is Something Wrong, Ask Her- If She Denies Something Being Wrong, It Means She Doesn't Want To Talk About It- So Just Hug Her**

On this particular day Mitchie couldn't help but become a little bit upset. She was watching a movie about a girl lying to a boy, almost an exact replica of what happened at Camp Rock. The look on Shane's face was still etched into her mind. Her head snapped up at the sound of someone else entering the room to see Shane walking towards her.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing the distressed look on her face.

"I'm fine" Mitchie answered quickly. Shane looked at her funny.

"You sure?" he asked. Mitchie nodded.

"I'm sure Shane" she said. Shane just nodded, knowing that she didn't feel comfortable telling him at this point in time so he simply wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze before letting her go. He wouldn't push her.

**24-Make Her Feel Loved**

The group had decided that tonight they would have a movie night. Before Mitchie could decide where she was sitting Shane had pulled her down to sit in front of him. Mitchie smiled as she got herself comfortable and rested back against Shane's chest. Shane arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist and rested on her stomach. Mitchie rested her hands on top of Shane's and laced their fingers together. Shane smiled at the small gesture, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Mitchie's cheek. Mitchie grinned at him before turning around to watch the movie.

"I think I'm going to head to bed" Mitchie said about 2 hours later. The first movie had finished and now a second one had been put on. Mitchie sat up straight and turned around to give Shane a kiss.

"Night Mitch" Shane said as Mitchie stood up.

"Goodnight Mitchie" everyone chorused.

"Goodnight" Mitchie said as she walked to where the beds were. She stopped when she saw a pure white rose resting on her pillow. She smiled because Shane knew that roses weren't one of Mitchie's flowers but he still got them for her just because he wanted to give her a flower. Mitchie walked back over to the door to see Shane looking her way with a smile. Mitchie held up the rose for him to see and Shane just shrugged. That boy was too good for her.

**25-Kiss Her Infront Of Other Girls You Know**

Shane had to admit that he was growing tired of the endless girls throwing themselves at him. It was bad right now, everyone trying to make their way back to the bus. Girls were screaming his name and trying to touch any part of him that they could. So many girls declared their love for him and his band mates and there were endless marriage proposals. It annoyed him more as this was his hometown where he knew most of the kids here. He saw girls that he had gone to school with, your stereotypical cheerleaders. The looks they were giving him and Mitchie were making him uncomfortable. He knew that the only reason they liked him was firstly because of his popularity at school and now because he was famous. He knew that if given the chance, they would try to make a move on him, regardless of whether or not Mitchie was there. Deciding that he wanted to give these girls something to remember, he stopped walking and turned to face Mitchie. Before she could ask any questions he quickly lowered his head and kissed her. There was a collective gasp and silence from the crowd. Shane pulled away and continued to walk towards the bus with Mitchie right beside him. He snuck a look at his old classmates and smiled at the looks of utter shocks on their faces.

**26-Don't Lie To Her**

"Do you ever get scared about the future Shane?" Mitchie asked him one afternoon. Shane knew that he could say that he wasn't scared but he just couldn't lie to Mitchie.

"Honestly, the future is one of the things that scare me the most"

"You know I was expecting you to say that you weren't scared at all" Mitchie admitted.

"But if I said that to you, I wouldn't be telling you the truth and I don't want to lie to you" Shane said.

**27-Dont Cheat On Her**

Shane had offered to go out and pick up something for dinner. While walking along the road, Shane got the sense that someone was following him.

"Is anyone there?" he called out. He listened as footsteps stepped out of the shadows and a girl with bleach blond hair and a short black cocktail dress. "Who are you?" Shane asked.

"My name is Valarie" the girl replied.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes there is. You see, I personally am not happy with your choice of current girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that she can't offer you what I can. So how about it? What to go and get a drink?" Valarie asked, stepping closer with each word she said til she was almost pressed up against him. Shane grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed her back.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly happy right now and nothing is going to change that. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and pick up some dinner" Shane hissed as he turned around and continued to walk in the direction we had been going.

**28-Take Her Anywhere She Wants**

After a quiet lunch in the park, Shane and Mitchie had decided to take a little stroll around the new city before they had to be back on the bus. As they were walking, Mitchie noticed that they were coming up to an orphanage.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea?" Shane asked, turning to look at her.

"Do you think we could stop off and visit the kids at the orphanage?" Shane looked at Mitchie and knew the sole reason behind the visit was to try and make the kids there as happy as possible and knowing that there was a chance that there could be some Connect 3 fans that aren't able to attend the concert, Shane just smiled and nodded. Mitchie's face lit up and she grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him up the pathway. The smiles and screams from the kids and laughter coming from Mitchie when they had walked through the door was enough to convince Shane that other than having Mitchie by his side and being able to do something he loved, making these kids happy beyond belief was one of the best feelings in the world.

**29-Text Messege Or Call Her In The Morning And Tell Her To Have A Good Day At School, And How Much You Miss Her**

During their 10 minute break from the concert Shane pulled out his phone. He was a little disappointed that Mitchie couldn't watch this one but she had put her foot down saying that she needed to get her homework done while she had some spare time.

_I miss you_ was all that Shane typed before sending the message off to Mitchie. He was proud that she had been working hard to get her homework done while on the tour and this just showed him how dedicated she was to complete her final school year knowing that she worked as hard as she could. Within a minute Shane phone buzzed signally that he had a message.

_I miss you too and I wish I could watch the concert tonight. I know you're rocking it. Love you_

Shane just smiled at the message, knowing that it was all he needed to finish the show with a bang.

**30-Be There For Her Whenever She Needs You, & Even When She Doesn't Need You, Just Be There So She'll Know That She Can Always Count On You**

"Mitchie, you have an email from school" Caitlyn called out.

"Coming" Mitchie said as she walked out of the bathroom freshly showered, her hair still wet. Caitlyn smiled as she handed Mitchie the computer. "Thanks" Mitchie said as she walked over the table and sat down. Shane walked out of the kitchen and looked over at Mitchie only to see that her spirits seemed to be deflating a bit.

"You okay Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, having also watched Mitchie. Mitchie sighed before answering.

"I just got my mark back for my English assignment I've been working on. I only just passed it" Shane was quick to move over to Mitchie. "I worked so hard on it. I thought I would have gotten a better mark"

"It'll be okay Mitchie" Caitlyn said, moving to sit on the other side of Mitchie.

"Yea Mitch" Shane said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I just didn't want to disappoint my parents" Mitchie said.

"Hey, if you need us to, we can tell your mum exactly how hard you have been working" Caitlyn said. Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders and held her close.

"Everything will okay" he whispered to her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

**31. Hold Her Close When She's Cold So She Can Hold You Too.**

"Why did it suddenly have to get cold?" Mitchie asked Shane one time when they were at the beach. Connect 3 had performed a special concert on the beach to raise money for the local orphanage. Ever since Shane and Mitchie had visited those kids, Shane had wanted to make a difference so he had organised this concert to help raise money.

"Come here" Shane said as he opened his arms. Mitchie immediately stepped into his embrace.

"You're so warm" Mitchie mumbled as her arms wrapped around his waist.

**32. When You Are Alone Hold Her Close And Kiss Her.**

Shane continued to hold Mitchie as they two watched the sunset.

"This is absolutely beautiful" Mitchie said as the ocean started to swallow the sun. A bright orange and pink glow filled up the sky. A few stars had even started to appear here and there. Shane looked down at Mitchie before he tilted her head up to him and gently kissed her.

**33. Kiss Her On The Cheek; (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her).**

As the couple walked back towards the bus, Shane held Mitchie close to his side. He grinned as he leant down and softly kissed her cheek. Mitchie smiled up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked with a smile.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Shane said. Mitchie laughed and shook her head. She was surprised when Shane stopped walking and pulled her to him.

"You're not too good at picking up on hints Mitch" Shane said before he connected their lips together in a sweet kiss.

**34. While in the movie, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly.**

"Let's go and watch a movie" Shane suggested suddenly when they parted from the kiss. Mitchie looked at him incredulously.

"You're serious?" Mitchie asked. Shane just nodded and began to lead Mitchie over towards the small cinema complex. Shane bought their tickets and the two sat down. Half an hour into the movie Mitchie rested her head against Shane's shoulder. Shane immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders so that she could get comfortable. Slowly Shane placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to his where he again kissed her softly. Mitchie pulled away with a smile on her face before turning back to the movie.

**35. Don't ever tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If she's upset, comfort her**

Mitchie and Shane sat back quietly as Nate and Caitlyn had a full on argument. They were arguing because Caitlyn had accidently let it slip that she liked Nate and when Nate had said that he didn't have a time for a relationship, that's when the fighting had started. Mitchie could see the hurt on Caitlyn's face and the annoyed expression on Nate's face.

"You know what, I'm outta here" Nate said as he stormed out of the hotel room and closed the door with a bang. Caitlyn allowed the tears to flow as she fled to her room.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me like that" Mitchie whispered to him. Shane looked down at Mitchie.

"I promise" he said. Mitchie smiled at him before standing up and walking towards Caitlyn's room.

**36. When people diss her, stand up for her.**

"_Shane needs a real woman for him"_

"_How do we know that Mitchie's not just another gold digger, only with Shane because of his fame and money"_

"_She'll leave him once she gets what she wants" _

That's all that Mitchie could find in the magazines about her and Shane's relationship. She knew the truth and Shane knew the truth but that didn't cross out the fact that those comments hurt. Throwing the magazine aside, Mitchie stepped off the bus and walked towards the back door of the arena.

"It's her"

"The gold digger" people commented as Mitchie was past them. She lowered her head and quickened her pace. Opening the door and hurrying through his, Mitchie leant back against it and closed it.

"Everything is okay. Shane still loves me and I love him" Mitchie told herself. "Just ignore the comments and it'll be fine"

"You know talking to yourself is a sign that you are going crazy" Mitchie heard Shane's voice. She looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. What's going on?" Shane asked. Mitchie stared at Shane.

"I'm just tired of everyone calling me a gold digger and that it won't be long before I leave you for someone else with a lot of money" Mitchie admitted. "And I know that I should ignore them but sometimes you just can't help it" Shane just looked at her. He reached out and grabbed her hand before turning towards the door.

"Come on" he said as he pulled it open.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked. There was a crowd of people standing outside the door waiting to catch a glimpse of the stars. They started screaming once they saw Shane and uttered a few comments about Mitchie.

"Can I just say something?" Shane asked over the crowd. The crowd nodded and quieted down. "If anyone has a problem with mine and Mitchie's relationship then I suggest you get out of here. How would you like it if someone called you a gold digger just because your boyfriend had a little bit more money than you? Mitchie doesn't see the money or the fame, she just sees me as Shane and that's fine with me" Shane said before turning back around a dragging Mitchie back into the building.

"You didn't have to do that Shane" Mitchie said in a quiet voice. Shane smiled at her as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"You're worth it Mitchie"

**37. Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her.**

Nate sighed as he watched Caitlyn laughing with Mitchie but he could see that it wasn't her real laugh and he was the cause of it. The other day Caitlyn had let it slip that she liked him and he had gone all business like and said that he didn't have time for any relationships. That was his first mistake. The second one had been starting the argument with Caitlyn which in end had lead to both of them getting hurt and not speaking to each other. He knew that he had to fix this.

"Caitlyn, can I speak to you please?" he asked nervously as he walked up to her. Caitlyn looked at Mitchie for a second before nodding and standing up. She wrapped her arms around herself and followed Nate out into the hall.

"What is it Nate?" Caitlyn asked in a small voice.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have started that argument and I definitely should not have walked out like that"

"Do you know how much it hurt Nate? I wasn't supposed to let that slip but I did anyway and all that came from it is us not talking"

"I don't know what I was thinking.... because in all honesty.....I like you as well" Nate admitted and Caitlyn's mouth hung open.

"So why did you get so angry then?"

"Because... because..." Nate trailed off.

"Because what Nate?" Caitlyn pressed softly. Nate looked right at Caitlyn and let out the breath he was holding. Looking right into Caitlyn's eyes he said, "Because I was scared of exactly how much I love you"

**38. Lay down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, Link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.**

"Mitch, come with me" Shane whispered one night. It was about 2:00 in the morning and Mitchie had been fast asleep. Mitchie groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"This better be good Shane" Mitchie grumbled. Shane laughed as he took hold of her hand.

"It is, trust me"

"How come the bus isn't moving?" Mitchie asked as she noticed the lack of wobbling.

"The driver was really tired so we told him to pull over on a side road and sleep for the rest of the night"

"That's nice. Now where are we going?"

"Up" Shane said as he came to a stop.

"Up?" Mitchie questioned. Shane pointed to the trap door to the roof.

"Up" he repeated. Mitchie looked at him.

"You want to go up on the roof? Why?"

"I just want to show you something. I promise you will like it" Shane said. Mitchie sighed and nodded her head. Shane grinned at her.

"Alright, I'll go up first and then I'll help you up okay?"

"Okay" Mitchie said as she watched Shane climb up onto the bench and up through the trap door.

"Ready Mitch?" he asked. Mitchie sighed before climbing up onto the bench also.

"I'm ready" Mitchie called up to Shane. Shane easily pulled her up and kept a firm grip on Shane's hand as she stood on the roof. Shane sat down, taking Mitchie with him.

"Look up" Shane whispered in her ear. Not letting go of his hand, Mitchie looked up at the sky and gasped.

"Oh my gosh Shane" Mitchie breathed. Shane just smiled at Mitchie as he leant back on his hands. Mitchie scooted closer to Shane and rested her head on his chest. Shane linked their hands together behind them.

"This is the spot I would always come up to when I needed to think. It was quiet and the best place for writing songs"

"Do Nate and Jason know about this?" Mitchie asked. Shane looked down to see that Mitchie had gotten herself comfortable against him and was breathing slowly with her eyes closed. Shane knew that she was still listening to him.

"Not really. Sure we've all sat up here before but they don't know that I come up here to think and write" Shane's voice had dropped down to a whisper. "And I want to share this with you. I want this to be our place where we can write and sing all the songs we want and talk until morning. Just for you and me Mitch"

**39. When walking next to each other grab her hand.**

"We have to go now!" Nate yelled to everyone. After pulling into a hotel late at night, everyone had slept through their alarms and now had 15 minutes to get to a venue 30 minutes away for their sound check.

"We're already in the hallway Nate" Jason called out. Mitchie and Shane had already started to stroll down the hallway, Shane reaching over to link their fingers together.

"He does realise that we have all day to do a sound check doesn't he?" Mitchie asked with a smile as she watched Nate and Jason argue about something again.

"You know Nate, he likes everything to be perfect and run according to schedule"

"Let's hurry it up" Nate said, running in between Mitchie and Shane causing them to release their hands.

"We're coming Nate. Hold your horses" Shane said as he fell into step beside Mitchie again, not hesitating to grab her hand.

**40. When you hug her hold her in your arms as long as possible**

The group finally arrived at the venue. No-one really cared that they were late as they had just been mucking around with their instruments.

"No need to worry Nate" Jason said as he walked over to where his guitar had been set up. Nate glared at him before walking over to the band. Caitlyn had gone up to the sound desk while Mitchie and Shane stayed where they were. Shane had moved to standing behind Mitchie and wrapping his arms around her. They stayed in this position for a few minutes just watching everyone set up.

"Mitchie Torres" someone called out.

"Yes?" Mitchie replied.

"You are needed on the stage now!"

"Coming" Mitchie said as she made to move out of Shane's arms but Shane wouldn't release her. "Shane I need to go" she said.

"Not yet you don't" Shane responded. Mitchie turned her head to look at him.

"You begged me to sing with you tonight and that is not going to happen unless you let me go"

Shane sighed because he knew that she was right. It was coming up to the end of their tour and Shane had been begging Mitchie to sing their duet from Camp Rock with him. Mitchie had finally cracked and the group had placed it as the closing song for the night. He gave Mitchie one last squeeze before he released her. Mitchie quickly kissed him before making her way to the stage.

**41. Call her at night to wish her sweet dreams.**

Going back to the hotel after the show, everyone couldn't help but be happy. It had been Mitchie's first performance on the tour.

"You were awesome Mitchie" Jason said as he scooped Mitchie up in a hug and spun her around. Mitchie's laughter bounced off the walls. Shane smiled at his girlfriend's happiness. The group stopped outside two doors opposite each other. The band manager had made sure that whenever the tour was able to rest at a hotel, girls and guys slept separately.

"See you in the morning girls" Jason said giving each girl a kiss on the cheek before entering the guy's room. Shane gave Mitchie a soft kiss before whispering goodnight and also retreating to his room. Nate kissed Caitlyn on the cheek and followed Shane. The girls smiled at each other before entering their room. Within 10 minutes they had changed out of their clothes and were all snuggled up in bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Mitchie's phone started to softly go off. Smiling at the caller ID Mitchie answered the call.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Sweet dreams love" was all that Shane said before the conversation stopped. Mitchie smiled before putting her phone on the table beside her bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**42. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.**

Mitchie suddenly woke up screaming and sweat running down her head. Caitlyn came running into the room, switched on the light and stopped at the sight of a heavily breathing and teary eyed Mitchie.

"What happened Mitch?" she asked. Mitchie didn't even register that Caitlyn had asked her a question. Seeing that Mitchie was in no state to answer her question Caitlyn left the room. There was only one other person who could get Mitchie to talk. Quickly walking out of their room, Caitlyn crossed the hallway and knocked on the door of the boys room. The door opened and a tired looking Shane was standing there.

"What's up Cait?" he asked.

"It's Mitchie" Caitlyn replied, sneaking a glance back to her room. Shane perked up at Mitchie's name.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped out of the room and followed Caitlyn to where Mitchie was.

"I think she's had some sort of nightmare" Caitlyn answered. She stopped at a door and allowed Shane to go in. He stopped at the sight of her. Mitchie was pacing at the far end of her room and seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"Mitchie" Shane called out. Mitchie stopped pacing and turned to look at Shane. His heart broke at the sight of tears. He wasted no time is crossing the room and allowing her to fall into his arms, clinging tightly to him.

"It keeps coming back" Mitchie whispered, her voice laced with tears.

"What does?" Shane asked, pulling back to look at Mitchie. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"The night my cousin was killed" Mitchie whispered.

"Oh Mitch" Shane sighed as he pulled Mitchie to him.

"I...i should.... I could have done something" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie listen to me. You could not have done anything that would not had resulted in you ending up with the same fate. You were lucky that you got out of that situation alive yourself" Shane said as he looked at Mitchie. He wiped away the new tears that had come and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He held Mitchie until she had calmed down.

"Let's get you back to sleep now" Shane whispered as he walked Mitchie over the bed.

"Please stay with me" Mitchie whispered as she sat on the bed.

"I wasn't planning on leaving" Shane said as he allowed Mitchie to snuggle up to him.

**43. Take her for long walks at night.**

10 minutes later, neither Shane nor Mitchie had been able to sleep, Mitchie because she was scared to close her eyes and Shane because he wanted to make sure that Mitchie was asleep before he slept.

"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly. Mitchie looked up at him.

"I'm too scared" she said.

"How about we take a walk?"

"I would like that very much" Mitchie said with a smile. The slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door, keeping quiet so as not to wake Caitlyn up. The couple ended up walking around the gardens that surrounded the hotel. They had stopped walking at about 4:00 and sat down on a bench. Mitchie had confessed to Shane all her fears and regrets from the day that her cousin and herself had been held up at the bank. Eventually Mitchie had fallen asleep and Shane had carried her back up to her room. Just like he said earlier, he didn't leave and stayed right by her side until she woke up.

**44. Always Remind her how much you love her**

Mitchie woke up slowly the next morning and smiled when she felt Shane's hand slowly running through her hair.

"Good morning" She mumbled, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to Shane.

"Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?" Shane asked.

"I'm feeling better" Mitchie said. "Thank you last night"

"You are more than worth it Mitchie. As long as you are happy then I'm happy" Shane said.

"I love you so much Shane" Mitchie said quietly as she reached up to kiss Shane. Shane returned the kiss with as much passion that Mitchie had put into it.

"I love you too Mitchie, with my whole heart" Shane mumbled against her lips.

"You really know how to make a girl happy don't you?" Mitchie asked with a smile when they parted for air.

"I only know how to make you happy Mitch"

The End

* * *

So how was that??? I worked all weekend on this one-shot. It's kinda hard not to make them all different and not repetative. I even threw in a bit of Nate and Caitlyn for you guys :)

So i would love love love to hear your feedback from this

xoxo**  
**


End file.
